Vivio's Important Lesson
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: When Nanoha has to bring Vivio home from school after a fight, the little girl learns a valuable lesson about how the world works and about thier family. Due to nature of story some foul language, no pairings, should be 3-4 chapters
1. Nanoha

A/N: I know i should not be starting a few fandom since i have a whole bunch of unfinished Fruits Basket stories, some from years ago. I've just been in a Nanoha mood lately and after reading some of the awesome fics in this category i thought i would try my hand at a quick story. This is set post StrikerS, prior to Vivid

**TSAB HQ, ****Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps building, 1100 Earth time**

Nanoha was bored. There wasn't going to be a new training group starting until next week. She had gone to a meeting about development of some new defensive manuvers for aerial combat that Teanna and Subaru were developing which seemed to be getting a lot of interest from the brass. Nanoha was proud of her young pupils who ahd grown up quite a bit since the Jail Scagletti incident. But that was almsot two hours ago and she hadn't had much to do since then. She was very organized and was allways on top of her paperwork. She took some serious thought to trying to sneak in a quick call to the love of her life, Fate Harlaown, but she would be getting ready for a debriefing from her last mission and would not have time to talk. She knew Fate would make some time to talk to her if she insisted but it wasn't fair to push it since she had her own things to do.

_I never thought i might actually have nothing to do around here _she thought to herself as she went over her schedule for the 15th or 16th time when a call came through on her video communications display. The computer IDed it as coming from Hayate Yagami. She hadn't talked to her friend Hayate for a while so it made her happy that her friend would call her.

"Good afternoon Hayate-chan" Nanoha said, smiling as her friend's image appeared on the screen

'Good afternoon Nanoha-chan. I didn't have much going on today so i thought i would see if you would like to meeet for lunch. It's been a while since we got together" replied the young brunett. In the background Nanoha could see Reinforce, Hayate's Intelligent Device flying behind her as was usual

"That actually sounds like a great idea. We haven't had a chance to talk in a while and it will give us a chance to discuss what we plan to do for Fate-chan's birthday" In a few weeks it would be her girlfriends birthday and Nanoha was making sure she made it as special as possible. That wasn't a surprise to Hayate, she knew about Fate and Nanoha's feelings for each other before they did.

Before they could discuss it further, Nanoha heard her cell phone ring. "One second Hayate-Chan i need to take this call." Hayate could see her friend get more and more worried about what they were discussing allthough she had muted her side of the connection as a courtesy to her friend. Once the cell ended she asked " Is everything ok Nanoha-chan?" to her visibly shaken friend. It was obvious from Nanoha's face that this was not good news but she knew that if Nanoha wanted to share she would. She trusted her friends to know that they could confide in her at all times.

Nanoha replied with "That was a call from Vivio's principal. Vivio got into a fight at school and i need to go. Can you cover for me? I hate to ask but this is an emergency." She said this it was with a voice of fear and concerned for her adopted daughter. This was the first time anything out of the oridinary had happened to Vivio since she started attendeing school, certainly the first time she had been in a fight.

Hayate simply nodded and said "Don't worry about it Nanoha. I will make sure everything is taken care off. You just go take care of your daughter" with a serious look that Nanoha knew meant that it would get taken care of one way or another. "Thank you Hayate-Chan I will talk with you later" Nanoha replied as the connection broke.

Hayate leaned back in her chair and sighed. She hoped that everything was ok with Vivio. She knew how important the little girl was to Nanoha and Fate and if someone had hurt her they might be cleaning bits of Starlight Breaker out of thier teeth for the next month. She turned to Reinforce and said "Well Rein we got some work to do. Let's start making some calls"


	2. Fate

**TSAB Headquarters, Enforcer Wing, 1130 hours**

"With the battleship bridge secure the team was able to move in and take out all remaining reisistance from the pirates. We secured the veseel and all it's goods with minimal resistance from the terrorists and thier priate allies as well as secured a large variety of artifacts and Lost Logia.". Fate said as she stood in the front of the room for her post-mission debrieing. This was the first mission she had been given as a team leader and it went off better than anyone could have hoped. The mission was to eliminate a group of pirates who were harraseing shipping activities in Sector ##221. The pirated had ties to a radical anti-Bureau terrorist group as well which made it a high priority to break the pirates ability to raid and plunder to ensure the terrorists didn't get access to more money, weapons and possibly even destructive weapons and magic. Fate lead her team to several different worlds tracking down leads and eventually found thier way to the pirate flagship where they had managed to capture the leader of the terrorist organization as well as the ship captain and a large number of crew.

"After secureing the ship and the prisoners we returned to TSAB HQ to drop off the secured items at the Infinity Library for examination. We recieved a preliminary report before we returned to MidChilda. Scryer-sensei came along to present what they were able to learn. Sensei?" Fate concluded her speech and Yunno Scryer stood up and adjusted his glasses before begining

"Thank you Enforcer Harlowan-kun. The preliminary reports of the items found are quite interesting. Right now the highlight is this." and he pressed a button on a hologrpahic keyboard to project an image of a swords on the wall. " This is a weapon we belive to the legendary Sword Of Despair. Very little apart from rumor and legend is known about this weapon but what we have been able to learn from our preliminary exmans indicates it dates back to the immediate post Al-Hazard period, possibly one of the oldest items to survive the collapse. The legends say it was a weapon that, true to it's namesake, could cause depair in an army. Infinatry would drop thier swrods and flee. Horses would even panic and the most high willed generals would lose thier cool and retrreat, breaking morale. We need more time to examine it but if this is true, i am thankful to see it out of the hands of terrorists.". Pressing more buttons went through more images of various tomes and books of knowledge that were found, some going all the way back to the Belkan Empire. Yunno ended by promising to finish the tests and examinations as soon as possible and get the information to Enforcer HQ as soon as it was done. At this point a man wearing a Enforcer command uniform stood up and adressed the three people there, the other person being Enforcer Chrono Harlowan. This was Major Hurtz who supvervised the Enforcer group Fate was part off and was the one who ultimatly agreed to give Fate her first assignment as a team leader.

"Thank you for your presentation Enforcer Harlowan and Professor Scryer. This mission went off better than anyone could have hoped. We broke a very powerful pirate group for a period as well as a vile group of terrorists, which will save many lives. On top of that a great historical find was discovered. This was truly a victory, and we have Enforcer Fate Harlowan-san to thank for it. I see big things in your future. Finish your report and file it with your immediate superior Captain Briggs. I know you have time off so go home and enjoy it." With that salutes were given and the Major left. Fate said to her brother "Thank you for being here nii-san. I appreciate your support" Chrono smiled and said "It was nothing. This was a big accomplishment and i am very proud of you, as i'm sure okaa-san is as well." *BEEP BEEP* came out of Chrono's pocket " Excuse me Fate-neesan. Hello this is Chrono. Yes i am heading back planetside right now, the debrifeing is over. Yes i will head by the office before i head home and stop by the store. Ok i love you to." He hung up and said" Sorry that was Amy, she needs some stuff from the store. I need to hit the office first so I will see you guys later." Giving his sister one last hug he nodded towards Yunno and left the room

Fate wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. She thought the debrifeing was more stressful than the actual mission. But once it was done she felt really happy and proud of herself. This was her team that had done this, her mission. _I can't wait to tell Nanoha-Chan and Vivio-Chan about this when i get home _she thought to herself. It was the thought of seeing her beloved Nanoha and thier cute adopted daughter Vivio that kept Fate chaseing leads and fighting pirates. Now she was done and could go home for some well earned free time. There would not be any missions for a while and so she could have some time with the two most important people to her.

As she walked out the door she saw Yunno in the hallway on a call She could hear him talking to Shari, one of the techs from when Riot Force 6 was in operation. She and Yunno had worked together on a mission and started to hit it off and now they were dating. Fate was happy to see her friend finding love, she knew he had feelings for Nanoha once upon a time but he had found someone to love and that made her happy. She didn't want to interrupt so she sent him a brief goodbye via telepathy and headed towards the elevator. Just then she felt her pocket buzzing. She opened her phone to see a call from Nanoha coming in. That was just what she wanted to see. "Hello my love. I just got out of my debrifeing and it went splendidly." she said. Nanoha replied in a voice that Fate hated to hear, a voice of fear and anger. "Fate-chan, please hurry to Vivio's school. I got a call about a half hour ago from the school saying Vivio was involved in a fight. I'm on my way over now. Please come as quick as you can, i need you." Fate could hear the fear and worry in Nanoha's voice and replied with as much strength as she could give, trying to hide her own fear " Don't worry Nanoha-chan i'm sure she's ok. I will get over to the school as fast as i can. Just be careful driving, I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you and will see you soon." Nanoha promished she would be careful and Fate ended the call.

She felt like her whole day had done a complete 180. She couldn't even imaging Vivio being in some kind of physical altercatiion, it was as alien as thought as she had ever had. But she put that aside and ran to the elevator to the roof, intending to fly to the school and damming the consequences for unlicensed flight later. It would be worth it if it meant she got to Vivio a few seconds quicker. _Please be strong Vivio, your mamas are coming_

A/N: I don't know when Fate got her first command of an Enforcer unit and finding millitary info is not that easy so a lot of this i came up with on my own. I really just wanted some big event Fate could be involved in which would make her finding out about Vivio hit that much harder by making her day go from awesome to crappy in a second. I also wanted to get some of the minor characters involved a little bit since the middle part is primarily Nanoha Fate and Vivio.


End file.
